The present invention relates to a skin massaging device with simultaneous application of a cosmetic product, such as a liquid soap. This device comprises a reservoir for the cosmetic product, a massaging surface integral with the reservoir and having a series of protuberances adapted to exert a massaging action when the device is moved while the massaging surface is held against the skin, and at least one device which is integral with the massaging surface applying the cosmetic product.
Massaging apparatus which permit application of pharmaceutical or cosmetic products to the skin in liquid form are already known. One such apparatus, described in French Pat. No. 1,184,024, comprises an assembly of massage rollers and a reservoir for active products, and includes capillary orifices which permit the discharge of these products during the massage.
Another skin massage device, described in French Patent Publication No. 2,440,735, comprises balls housed in cells which communicate with a reservoir for a cosmetic product and the product discharges when the balls turn on themselves in their cells.
One drawback of all these devices is that their lack of seal and tightness permits oozing out, if not a definite discharge, of cosmetic product when the apparatus is at rest.